Might is Right?
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: When Karen first meets Giima; she doesn't think much of him. He seems rather weak and unfitting for his role as a dark-type master... but appearances can be deceiving. Giima/Karen.


**Author's note: Back with another kink meme fill when I should be worknig on my unfinished fics X_X Anywho; the prompt this time was for some Giima/Karen interaction. I myself don't ship this but I couldn't pass up the chance to write more about Karen. I don't write about her enough and I could use the practice. As usual, all errors are my own fault.**

**Bonus if someone gets the title reference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters, places, etc. All credit goes to The Pokemon Company, Gamefreak, Nintendo and whomever else. I own nothing.**

**Title: Might is Right?**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: Giima/Karen (BadRomanceShipping?) Will, mentions of DarkEliteShipping (Sidney/Karen) and Charadeshipping.**

**Warnings: Slight language.**

* * *

When Karen first met Giima, she thought he was just another weakling calling himself a 'master' trainer; the scarf and dress clothes didn't help much and seemed, _unfitting_ for a dark-type master. He looked like a weird combination of Sydney and Will; Will for the dress clothes and Sidney for the type-preference when it came to the pokemon he used. Regardless; no dark type master should be that formally dressed and look so, _pansy_ and _weak_ like! It was an insult to the type itself!

Indeed, Karen didn't think much of him upon first setting eyes on the Unova elite. _Sidney's better suited for the type than this guy; even if the colour of his clothing says otherwise,_ she thought, reflecting on the dark type elite in Hoenn and now wondering why she even bothered to meet up with this _newbie_; until she was reminded of her previous conversation with Will.

"_I don't see the harm in giving him a chance; you never know what might happen," Will told her as Karen snorted._

"_But the guy is a wimp! And Sidney is nothing like him!"_

"_Even so; it's better than waiting for him. I mean, you don't even know when he'll be back, let alone call. Plus it's always good to have a backup in case something happens," Will told her, reminding Karen that Sidney was often away and the two would go long periods of time without talking to one another._

"_Easy for you to say; you're always going out with someone new. Well, not now that you have Lucian."_

"_And since I have, I know these things. Even though you like Sidney, you two aren't technically together; if you were then it would be a different story."_

"_What are you getting at anyway?" Karen snapped, becoming irritated by the other._

"_I'm simply saying to give him a shot; he might not be so bad and could prove to be better than Sidney. If it doesn't pan out, then you'll know exactly whether you like Sidney or not."_

"_So you're saying, that if this 'date' pans out, then my feelings for Sidney aren't true; but if it doesn't, then it means I really like him?"_

"_Something along those lines; if you don't want to see this as a 'date', then use it as a chance to evaluate your true feelings," Will replied as Karen went into thought._

"_...alright, I'll give it a shot," she said as Will grinned._

"_Then get going~."_

_I suppose I'll give him a chance,_ Karen thought, snapping out of her memories as Giima took his seat across from her.

"You would be Miss Karen, correct?" he asked, tone rather airy and self confident, which reminded her of Will when he would greet his challengers.

"I would, and you can drop the 'miss'; I'm not old," Karen replied coolly, putting on her usual tough, cool exterior.

"Of course, my apologies," Giima replied, wearing a small, amused smirk which was starting to get to her. Was Sidney ever _this_ annoying?

"Whatever; let's just get this over with," Karen said as Giima nodded, that small smirk never leaving his face.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Karen; what got you interested in dark types? Any particular reason, or do you simply admire them?"

"I like dark types because of the tough, bad image they portray; plus I love the night and the fact that they're representative of it," Karen explained simply as Giima nodded again.

"I see; but what about their beauty? Surely that must be a factor?" Karen smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Sidney," she said before continuing, "but getting back to your question; the beauty comes with the package. But for me, you have to really look past their 'bad boy' image to truly see it; even though I prefer that image over beauty alone," Karen replied, adding a subtle hint as to her expectations of those training her favourite type. She refused to have a weakling, and a formally dressed one at that, claiming to be an expert of _her_ pokemon type.

"Hm, so you're saying that dark types should all be about strength, fierceness and toughness?" Giima asked as Karen nodded curtly.

"Exactly"

"Interesting; then would it be safe for me to assume the same can be said for trainers of the type as well?" he asked shrewdly, knowing he hit the nail on the head by Karen's slightly surprised reaction. "I thought so; though I would have to disagree."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Well for one; there is beauty in the pokemon of the night. Secondly; looks can be deceiving," Giima replied, wearing a devious, challenging smirk that Karen couldn't help but return with one of her own.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun with this," Karen murmured to herself as she stared the newbie down, Giima's own stare unwavering and seeming to grow in the face of a new challenge.

"Indeed we will, _Miss Karen,_" Giima replied with a taunting smirk as the devious grin on Karen's face grew.

_Looks like this guy isn't a wimp after all; now the fun begins, _Karen thought to herself, all other thoughts cast aside as she decided to see what Giima was _actually_ made of.

**Fin**


End file.
